


Eduardivna

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Original Work, Voltage Series
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Codependency, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Fedya is very vocal, Fedya really doesn't know what love is, Feminization, Genital Shapeshifting, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loud Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Mommy Issues, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Yeah they can do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Lieutenant Tyushnakov has never been one to be benevolent or merciful. This is war, after all.





	Eduardivna

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse. fedya is about 14 - 15 and kolya is 20.

 Every day here is a fucking nightmare. If I had known what Mama and Kolya were signing me up for, I would’ve drowned myself in the goddessdamn Neva before they had a chance to ship me out. 

Fort Eduardivna is a countryside hellhole. There's twenty barracks, a dozen soldiers each and a whole platoon of rats and roaches to keep us company. The mess hall that is more mess than hall and showers who’s drains are clogged with so much hair that you would think they were training a bunch of Persians . Shitty food. Shitty people and with all the barbed wire fencing and curfews, shitty chance of escape.

I knew it was gonna be a hard change from living in Dom Vlasti, but this shit as asinine. Up before the sun every morning only to freeze our asses off during drills and whatever disgusting shit they put in front of us at the mess. Hardly any fucking privacy either, can barely fucking shower without feeling like two dozen eyes are picking me over like a piece of meat. Every night I throw myself in bed and hope that I wake up in Dom Vlasti away from all this grueling bullshit, but it never comes and I always come back here. 

I’m awful during the drills, I can’t fire a voltgun and I’m pretty sure somebody’s been tying the laces in my boots together every morning so everybody in my cabin can see me trip and fall on the way out and give one of the commanding officers another reason to hate me because it always makes me late. 

Sometimes I think of fucking up on purpose just so they can ship me out of this dump, but then I remember how happy Kolya was to see me when he saw me show up on base (f only for a brief moment before he had to go back to being the big and bad Lieutenant Tyushnakov). I remember all the nights when he would come home for leave and tell me all his war stories, tell me that he was looking forward to seeing me fighting alongside him, even if he had to pull a few strings to get me into training a couple years early. He would do it, he wanted me to make him proud.

If not for Mama, if not for Shurshanov, I do it for him. 

It’s a nice thought, even though I’m trying to fall asleep amongst all the laughter and chaos that comes with the few minutes before lights out in our cabin. Someone's telling a story, someone else is getting a message, someone is writing a letter.

 None of them talk to me, I could care less. 

There’s a knock at the door and one of the girls closer to it goes to answer a hush falls over the cabin as shiny, standard issue boots echo against the hardwood.

“Maksim Tyushnakov?” is the voice. It’s Major Bilous, one of Kolya’s right hands. My stomach turns as she speaks.

I scramble off the bed and I’m pretty much saluting before my feet hit the floor. “Present, ma’am.”

She purses her lips at me, looking at the slouch in my soldiers and the shake in my legs with judging eyes. I'm used to them picking me over during drills but there's something so damn invasive about her busting in our cabin at such an ungoddessly hour.

 “You’re needed in the Lieutenant’s cabin.” she says coldly, the muscles on her face barely moving. The other cadets look over at me but nobody says a word. They all know I’m a fuck up and they’re probably going to leave the door open in case I need to come back and pack up my things so I can ship back to Dom Vlasti in the morning. 

 “Yes, Major. Coming.” I follow her silently throughout the camp. It’s not too late, there’s still commotion going on in several of the cabins, and there’s still some lights on in the shower hall, but other than that, the place is weirdly quiet, most of the sound coming from the crickets and barn owls that live in the countryside.

The Lieutenant’s Cabin sits at the east end of camp, about a ten minutes walk from E-10. All the training grounds are quiet, the lights from the watchtowers circle over us and the hum from the electric fence can still be heard all the way back here. It feels more like a prison than a training camp and I'm like a prisoner about to be taken to the gallows after years on death row. 

The lights from Kolya’s cabin are low and Major Bilous doesn’t go much as lead me up the stairs, instead, she stands guard outside. “Go in, private.” her voice cuts sharp and I thank her for leading me to my untimely death, turning the doorknob with shaky hands.

 Kolya sits at a large desk at the far end of the room. However, you would think he was about to skip out on us that night with how bare the place is. No clothes strewn about, the bed is perfectly made the only hints of personality is the few family photos he’s got hanging up, as well as three pairs of shiny black boots that are lined up against the foot of his bed.

It feels familiar, feels like home.

“Leave it open, there’s a stick right there to prop it up.” Kolya mutters without looking up from his work. I quickly do what he says, trying my best to keep my back straight and my eyes forward as I leave the door cracked and go towards him.

“You requested to see me, Lieutenant?” I try to keep it professional so that he doesn’t get mad at me, but I can barely get any kind of reaction out of him, his face is stuck on whatever he’s writing.

“Unfortunately, yes I did.” his voice remains even and I try not to tremble. “Surprised you didn’t trip on your way here.”

The little jab cuts deep and I try my best to stay strong. “Is my performance not adequate enough for you, Lieutenant?” 

“Not just so me, private. You put your whole platoon to shame every drill you do. If we were to toss you out into one of those human-infested hell holes they would eat you alive.” he still stays so calm while I try not to lose my cool. It drives me crazy. How dare he?

“How soon were you planning on shipping me out, Lieutenant?”

“At this point, you’re lucky if you’re still stationed here by the end of this week.” he laughs at me some more. “Can hardly run a mile, can barely use a volt gun, can’t even lift a hundred pounds without collapsing, are you _ trying _ to make a fool of yourself?” 

I shake my head, “No, Lieutenant.”

He raises his face and rests his chin on a leather-gloved hand. His smile isn’t genuine, every little move his makes is a mocking one. Every word is meant to knock me down another peg. 

 “Even if the humans are weaker, they can be clever - smell fear so to speak.” it’s a setup for a line I’ve heard a thousand times before from Mama, one of the things she always preached to us since we could talk. “Yet, even with their best defenses, we will always be better. We will always be more cunning, more strong, more powerful by default.” Mothers, he even does that warbly Moscow thing at the end of his sentences like she does. “And yet,  _ you _ always prove to be the exception to that rule. If the whole platoon acted out like you did we might as well give away our voltguns and surrender.” he carefully avoids saying my name, it's an unspoken rule apparently. When we’re out here it’s strictly business and guessing by his tone, he intends to show no preferential treatment to me. For now, I’m just another fuck-up field soldier who should’ve been kicked out of the training program weeks ago.   


“Lieutenant, I’m _trying_.” my voice sounds weak, high-pitched and whiny. “I’ve never had to do any of this before. Just please give me some time to adjust.”

“Are six weeks not enough, private? Are you waiting on your mother to send a care package from home?” he snickers. “You’re weak, Tyushnakov. You can hardly handle a life like this.”

My hands slam down against the desk, maybe for support or for intimidation but I can’t take the jokes at my expense, regardless of whether or not they’re serving to motivate me.   “I am not weak, Lieutenant.” I grit out.  “I can fight better than any soldier out here, if only you’d give me a chance.”

 Quickly his hand presses mine further against the wood of the desk, the leather pushing downwards to the point where I feel a few of the joints in my hand pop and I look up at him, eyes begging for him not to go further.

“I could break this, you know, this way you could be sent out on medical leave instead of being dishonorably discharged for insubordination, Tyushnakov.” he snaps. “Never forget the debt you  _ owe _ to the people who brought you here, the people who had to jump through hoops for you to come here and fuck up. Never forget them.”

 I bite my lip, trying to pull my hand out from under him onto to have it pressed down further. “Lieutenant, your hand.”

“Does it hurt?” he asks, before I can shake my head he lets go and starts to look me over. I know I can’t keep this up.

“Please.” I whisper. He looks me over again, sizing me up like a piece of meat. If he really wanted to he could have me put in front of a firing squad to make an example of me or put me through torture to prove my allegiance to Shurshanov. 

For I minute, I hope he remembers that he’s supposed to be the one keeping an eye out for me here. Mama said so. 

He takes a deep breath, pulling some of his hair behind his ear. “You will not be discharged, Private Tyushnakov. You have my word.”  he finally says and I almost fall over I’m so relieved. “However, I invite you to see things from  _ my _ perspective.”

“What things, Lieutenant?”

"I climbed the ranks not from kindness, but from being effective both in battle and here at base. If I ever hope to make my way up to Marshal, I will need the credentials to prove it.” he smiles, standing from his desk and rolling his neck, bones popping and making me shiver with every step. “Even if I believe you are willing to commit to more grueling training in order to prove yourself, your prior behavior reflects badly on me and it will need to be dealt with as such.”

 “Will I be punished?”

  “ _ Severely _ , Private Tyushnakov.” leers Kolya, his face way too close to mine. There is no hint of the brother I know, the one that teases and touches and overpowers me in every way. Lieutenant Colonel Nikolai Tyushnakov is hardened, calloused and with the blood of thousands hiding underneath the soft leather of his gloves. He is the monster human children fear and he will rid Shurshanov of the human infestation, thus is his destiny.

Yet, I quiver and shake as if I’m still back home in Dom Vlasti - even the words he says are that pure devilish lilt that Kolya always speaks at when we’re alone together.

 “Trousers and underwear down, bend over my desk and I’ll get my riding crop.”

  Little volts erupt all over my skin as I go to pull down my trousers and pull off my boots, only to have Kolya tell me top leave them on. It’s an odd request but I follow his orders, draping my trousers over the desk and leaning over onto them. My dog tags still clink against my chest, the chill of the room making goosebumps etch into my skin. 

Soon enough I feel the cool leather of the riding crop run over my ass cheeks and I fight to stay still. It drags just barely between the cheeks and comes dangerously close to my taint a few times, making me need to bite my hand to keep quiet. Kolya tuts his tongue behind me, giving a few light smacks before bringing it down hard on my ass. I tense but nonetheless stay silent, only to have him chuckle from above me.

 “Lieutenant.” I whisper. “You forgot to close the door.” 

He laughs harder. “I’ve forgotten nothing. Now,” he pauses, giving a few teasing taps with the crop. “How many do you think you deserve, private? Fifty? A hundred? Two hundred? Shall I continue until dawn?'"

  I press my ass back farther, spreading my legs just slightly. “Fifty will do fine, Lieutenant.”

He pulls back a bit, looking me over perhaps in shock. However he lands another blow to my ass as he goes. “Very well then, count off.”

 The first hit comes down more as a warning, but I count it anyways. The next few come down in short little bursts but I don’t really start fidgeting until number ten when he starts to aim for my thighs.“Louder, Tyushnakov. Don’t make me start over.” Kolya snaps, bringing the crop down on the sensitive bit where my ass meets the rest of my thigh. My face is pressed flat against the desk, trying to keep my noises in.

“Eleven.” I breathe out and there’s a few moments of silence where I think he might be taking pity on me and letting me out of this punishment early, but I’m only met with another stinging blow to an already bruising part of my ass.

“You want to be a soldier, don’t you? Want to serve your country?” he purrs between fifteen and sixteen. “You want your nation to be proud of you?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.” I mutter, only to have another hit make me repeat myself louder this time.

“If I were your mother I’d be ashamed, if I were a human I would laugh.” he sneers, though his voice stays at the same pitch it was when he was just talking to me. “I can’t imagine that this is what Shursha fought and died for, to have pathetic little worms like you squirming about in the mud and whining at the slightest cut and bruise. You should thank me for making you stronger, you should be damn _ grateful. _ ”

“T-thank you Lieutenant.” I say, having counted up to twenty-five in between his little tirade. By now I can’t hide my shaking and I’m barely holding back the tears. I have to show him I’m not weak, make him eat all those fucking words.  The next few go by without him opening his mouth, the only sounds being the crop and my counting as it quiets down. I’m scared if I go any louder I’ll run the risk of the whole camp hearing us, but Kolya never lets me get totally silent. He keeps yanking my hair back and slamming my face down on the desk whenever my volume isn’t to his liking.

By this point, I’m pretty sure that Major Bilous can hear us from outside because of the cracked door and my face heats up in shame. Maybe this was a worse punishment than being sent home. I have to go through training drills tomorrow on a sore ass and wrecked vocal chords, it’s all a plot to make me so weak and humiliated that I quit on my own.

 "Thirty-five..." I rasp out and I feel him pause to trace the riding crop from the crack of my ass to as far forward into my taint as he can reach. I tense up before he places a hand on my hips. "This won't do, private." He muses, tapping his riding crop up against my balls. "I need something with a bit more give to it, something that will make me confident in knowing that you learned something from this." he says. "Shift for me." 

It takes me a little while to process this.  _ Of course  _ he would turn his fucking job into another one of his sadistic little kinks. Of course he would lord that over me. I should hit him, scream and say that he's not fit to lead an army as he abuses his power. Slowly my hand starts to move down, lifting my hips up so I can touch myself a little better. 

I don't really moan at this part. Sure, the stimulation feels nice but it doesn't make me ignore the burning in my ass and thighs and my hands are too rough and shaky to make this enjoyable. Kolya is silent behind me, but his stare burns a hole in my back. I feel my cock slowly start to recede and screw my eyes shut as the fleshy lips of my cunt start to take over and everything feels very soft and vulnerable for a minute.

Kolya is patient enough to give a few moments rest, shifting can always make you feel a little oversensitive when it first happens and not in a good way. Some part of me is grateful for his kindness.

“Very good, Tyushnakov. I was expecting more lip from you.” he says and I gasp once I feel his thumb hold open one of the lips and start to stroke along the inner walls. “Very tight, I can tell. Surely those rodents in E-10 haven't taken much advantage of you.”

I shake my head, “No, Lieutenant. They haven’t laid a finger on me.”

He chuckles as though this genuinely surprises him. “Shame. They’re missing out.” he holds my pussy open and for a moment it gets real quiet and I think that it might be over, that he’ll let me go back to my cabin sore and humiliated.

When I feel the riding crop come down on my spread pussy lips there’s no containing my screaming. Kolya pins my hips down to the desk so I can’t so much as jerk away from the sensation. Three more hits and the tears start to flow freely and I’m begging him to stop.

“Count off, Tyushnakov. I don’t want to be up all night with you.”

He hits my cunt again and my face falls forward, my chest heaving with the force of my crying. I told myself I had to be strong, that I had to take my punishment because I deserved it and Mama would be proud knowing I could be so disciplined. 

Still this  _ hurts _ . Hurts worse than when Nikolai dislocated my shoulder a few summers ago when we were on holiday in Venice. Hurts more than when we were “play fighting” and he snapped my wrist. Hurts more than any of those nights where he forgot to use lube. It’s a pain that doesn’t let me forget it's there.

I keep yelling numbers but I feel like I’m not really speaking. I’m screaming them out to the point where they don’t really sound like words anymore, but Kolya doesn’t really correct me. He keeps bringing the crop down harder, each hit making the blood rush lower and making me feel every bruise that starts to form. The dangling light bulbs flicker harshly and I keep counting and screaming and crying.

The whole camp is going to know how pathetic I am. Mama would be so disappointed. 

“Forty-eight.” I cry, my vision is starting to go a little dark around the edges. I want to tell Kolya to stop, to scream for it to end, but the words don’t come. Forty-nine hits me so hard I swear I feel myself bleeding, but Kolya doesn’t show any sign of letting up. I’m convinced I’m gonna pass out from this and he’ll just have to deal with beating me while I’m unconscious. He would, just to know he could somehow hurt me without me really feeling it.

A miserable-sounding ‘fifty’ squeaks past my lips and Kolya finally puts the riding crop back. I’m left feeling numb and yet still burning all over. My shooting, pulsing pain all over my lower half makes it impossible to move and my legs feel ready to collapse. Still, Kolya takes his time coming back to me and I can’t help but tense as he trails his light touch over my ass.

“Relax now, you’ve done good, private.” he says sounding too soft and kind to be real. He presses his hand to my cheek and I still lean into it, teary eyes trying to find some kind of kindness looking up at him. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” I whisper. “I - I think I’m going to have trouble standing up.”

Kolya hums, of course he most likely expected this to happen. “Enough trouble that you’re unable to walk back to your cabin for the evening?”   
My eyebrow arches and I try to turn my head to look at him, hoping to get a read on his intentions (and failing). “I think so, Lieutenant. I’m not sure if I can.”

Kolya stays silent and I hear some rustling behind me. For a few minutes I try to lift myself up with my hands only to be met with shooting pain and the sad sound of my head hitting the desk with defeat. 

“Lieutenant?”

“I should keep you here like this, private. Allow myself the pleasure of having a little cocksleeve in my quarters every evening. The camp will be buzzing with jealousy knowing that I managed to make that runty Tyushnakov brat my pet.” 

He starts to walk around, moving so that he’s in front of me, his cock the only thing coming out of his uniform.

“I expect you to not disappoint me, private.”

 I lean forward as much as my position will let me and gingerly take his head into my mouth. I feel so awkward, being mostly naked while he stands above me, his badges still glinting in the low lights and the stiff shoulder pads of his coat hardly moving. I always feel smaller like this, but there’s a particular sense of embarrassment about it when I remember just how exposed I am. Then again, if someone were to come in and see us like this I doubt Kolya would mind much. He’d hold a full, normal conversation with them while I was still half naked, bruised and sucking him off.

My dog tags drag against the wood of the table as I start to take him down even more. I hear him groan above me and the hand that was only resting gently on top of my head starts to push forward, making me take more of him down in the process. I look up at him only to find his eyes sliding closed as more and more of him starts to disappear down my throat and I feel a little swell of pride. Sure, I can only go down so much before I choke and I’m pretty sure his grip has tightened to the point of tearing out a couple bits of my hair in the process.

“Doing well, private.” he says, moving to hold my jaw in place as he slowly starts to thrust in and out of my mouth. I try my hardest not to gag, instead keeping eye contact with him and watching as his smirk became a soft, fucked-out ‘o’. 

He whispers a few more curses and I let myself relax into the feeling of having his cock down my throat and being thankful that he isn’t just going to be himself and fuck it raw.

After some time he pulls out and takes a deep breath. “Not just yet, private.” he smiles and pats my cheek. “You’re still on thin ice with me, you know. I have to make sure that this is the last reprimanding you’ll need from me.” and he goes back around me. 

As reality starts to set in again, I the burning pain starts in my lower half starts to become a lot more pressing and I try to make him see reason.  “Lieutenant, I - I can’t. _ I can’t go anymore. _ It hurts too much.” I beg, only to be flipped over with so much force my ass all but slams back down on the desk again and I swear on Mommy’s grave I snapped my hip.

I recognize the look Kolya gives me as he all but tears off my shirt, leaving me in just my boots and dog tags. He looks fucking hungry and I know, I know I can’t take him on a good day when I’m not feeling like I’m being burnt alive from the waist down, but he knows that this is perfect. I wouldn’t dare disobey him, not at home as Kolya and not here as Lieutenant Tyushnakov.

 I could swat him away, use my volts on him and make a run for the door, tell the whole camp what our commanding officer did to me and have him immediately court marshaled for it, I could do that.

That is if I wanted to be sent back to Dom Vlasti in a body bag before word could spread around the camp.

He pins my wrists with one hand and shoulders both of my legs and I can feel the weight of his cock up against my thighs. 

“Kolya.” I whisper, straining against his hands as one of them starts to press down against my bad wrist. “Kolya,  _ please _ . I’m still sensitive, it still hurts, please - “

He shuts me up with a kiss and I melt into it. His kisses are always so overwhelming, his smell, his taste all comes flooding towards me and I’ve got no choice but to hang on and hope that it lasts forever. 

It hurts when he sinks in, it always does, at this point it’s a hurt I can try to ignore, even with the ache in my cunt.

I pull him down closer, his kisses being the only thing that distracts from all the pain, it makes this go by faster. It makes everything feel a little sweeter, makes me think for a second that I’m not in some dinghy tent in the countryside with him, maybe we’re back home in his room and things are a little better. Things feel a little more like home.

“See what happens when you learn from your mistakes, Fedya?” he says, his thrusts starting to pick up the pace a bit and my face scrunches up with the pain. 

“I - I see. I know.”

“And you know that you can be so much better than this.” he groans, ending his comment with another about how tight I am for him. “Still, I wouldn’t mind keeping you here in my quarters, filling you up whenever I saw fit, no?” 

He kisses me again and my legs start to tremble when his fingers come to rest against my clit and he rubs in time with his ever quickening thrusts. I moan for him and he smirks, leaning down to bite into my neck and pretty much holding onto my entire waist with his one hand as I manage to arch off the desk.

“You look absolutely fucking stunning like this, spread out for me like a good girl, hrm?” I smile. “You can take it, Fedya. You know you can.”

 I do. I do take it. He rubs my clit because he knows otherwise this would be hell for me, he wants to make me forget the he hurt me and only remember that the hurt happened because I fucked up. There’s still pain when his hips connect with mine but I try to ignore that, focus on that feeling him filling me up, his fingers stroking over me with that same sense of confidence that he never seems to shake even in times like this.

He knows exactly what to do, he knows how to make me crumble.

“If nothing else, you’d be perfect just like this. I come back here every evening to find you spread out, cunt ready and mouth waiting. You know how good you would be? How happy you would make me?” he purrs, slowing his thrusts to a deep grind and making my legs shake even more. “I would be serving your country in your own little way, Fedya. I would be so proud of you.”

I full on shudder, curling my body around him even more. “T-thank you.” I whisper, trying my hardest to grind down on his cock without hurting myself even more. The slight shift makes me tighten around him when he finally manages to find that spot inside me and I all but whine for more.

Kolya, kind as he is, gives it to me. His slow grinds turn into quick jabs against my sweet spot and I start babbling, too far gone to care about who hears or what hurts and only focusing on  _ him _ . I lock him in place and he doesn’t seem to mind, taking the opportunity to kiss and bite me everywhere he can reach. I cling onto him and let him pound into me.

It burns, hurts like shit, but it’s  _ him _ .  _ He’s  _ proud of me.  _ He’s _ telling me how good I am. I could fucking die. 

With a wrecked voice I whisper that I can’t go much longer like this and Kolya keeps rubbing my clit, pounding into me deeper and faster and biting into the markings on my neck as he goes. 

“Be a good girl for me,” he whispers. “Come on, gorgeous. Do it.”

 I come practically sobbing into the crook of his neck and grinding down frantically onto him and tightening so that it doesn’t take long for him to follow me and I feel spurt after familiar spurt of him go off inside me.

There’s a sense of relief, knowing that I could still get him off like that even with all the pain that I went through. Even now, that seems far away.

He kisses me again and I know I did it. I did a good job despite my fuck ups from before and he loves me for it. 

He feel myself being lifted off the desk and being laid down belly first onto the bed. Kolya slides in next to me and I smile a little, feeling hazy and blissed out.

“I’m proud of you, Fedya. I always will be.” he says and I feel him drape an arm around my upper back. 

“Thank you.” I whisper.

He kisses my forehead and I know tomorrow will come and training will be twice as hard and the camp will know what happened between us tonight, but I’m too tired to care.

He told me he was proud of me.


End file.
